


It's A Date

by Gleeknak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, deputy!Derek, future mpreg hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleeknak/pseuds/Gleeknak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been married for 5 years, and Stiles wants to do something big for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/gifts).



It has been five years since Stiles had married Derek. Five years of werewolf marriage. And every year on the date Derek had been the one to sweep stiles off his feet.

This time it was his turn.

Stiles stood in the kitchen, with a steady grip on the santoku that Derek had bought him for their first anniversary, dicing onions for the big night he had planned.  
Stiles had been planning this night since the last anniversary (the one where they flew to San Francisco and got married on the beach (in the eyes of god)) and had pulled all sorts of ties to get Derek out of the house on the one day he refused to leave the house. Stiles had begged the sheriff to give Derek the day shift, just to get him out of the house to let him prepare the night he had planned (and boy was it going to be a big night.)

Stiles had envisioned a romantic dinner, then a movie (nothing like a chick flick, more like Avengers, something they both can have a heated discussion about) and then copious amounts of sex. The best kind of sex. Anniversary sex.  
While stiles was cutting the onions, he thought of Scott and Allison, with their two kids, Scarlet and Clint (Stiles didn’t have a part of the naming, despite whatever Allison says) and Erica and Boyd, whom were expecting their first child (Stiles did have a part in the naming of this child, he gave a very convincing argument to why the baby boy should be called Steve) and thought of what he and Derek would be like as parents. Stiles could see Derek being the one to pretend to be the stern farther figure, only to let them get away with anything.

Stiles wants a kid, he really does, he just doesn’t know how to approach Derek with the idea. Maybe tonight was the night to try.

~

Derek was late home. Only by 10 minutes, but it was still enough for dinner to be on the table, and getting a slight chill.  
Derek hurried into the house, talking about what the sheriff made him do towards the end of the one day he wanted to finish on time.

“He made me collate all the cold cases I thought had supernatural reasoning behind them. I sifted through 300 cases at least!” Derek exclaimed, whilst he hurried around the house changing into something more suitable for the planned events of that night.

Dinner was over surprisingly fast, with Derek coming back for a second helping of spaghetti (that was almost cold by the time they were on seconds) along with a slap to Stiles ass whenever he got the chance. Anything to feel those firm lobes under his palm before the real fun began.

Whilst they ate, they talked about the normal stuff, Derek’s job as a deputy at the Sheriff’s Office, stiles working as a barista at that small shop down by the campus (called “The Drip” or something like that, Derek could never remember, Stiles was in and out of jobs so fast because of his inability to concentrate or work in the same place for more than 4 months or so.) They talked about their finances (which because of insurance after the fire, neither of them really had to work, it was just to get them both out of the house(out of bed really) and stop them sexing it up like rabbits 24/7) and Stiles would occasionally slip in something about where the night was heading to.

“So I have a can of cream, and bacon flavoured lube upstairs waiting…” Stiles paused with the waiting, giving the clue for Derek to come upstairs.

“Later, first I want to give you something.” Derek said it almost like a whisper, as he pulled a small present out from his jacket. “Mom would always tell me about what to get for what anniversary, and I know it seems cheesy, but…”  
Stiles gingerly takes the present and opens it swiftly with nimble fingers, to find inside, a wood carving of a wolf and a boy in a hood.

“I…. Derek….”

“Oh god you hate it” Derek almost sobbed, head in his hands.

“No… it’s... It’s perfect…” Stiles choked between sobs. He places the carving carefully on the table, and gently pulls Derek’s head to his, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “c’mon ‘pstairs”  
They barely manage to make it to the bed before there is a flurry of clothes, hot kisses on all available pieces of skin.

~

Stiles lie awake, listening to the steady thud of Derek’s heart against his back, basking in the afterglow.

“I got you another present….” Derek sounds drowsy, barely able to stay awake.

“mmm…?” is all stiles can manage, still concentrating mainly on the mouth nuzzling into his shoulder blade.

“I called around; pulled some strings… well your Dad did….” Derek paused at the worst times, building suspense like he was trying to narrate a short story or even a sappy rom-com. “I found somewhere willing to let us….” Derek huffs a breath, almost like he was trying to get the nerve, nothing like the heroic werewolf that Stiles first encountered in the forest that day after Scott was turned.

“Somewhere willing to let us adopt a child, a baby really, only 9 months old. A little girl.”  
Stiles hear clenched tight in his chest, he had never mentioned anything about wanting a child to Derek.

“I never ment….”

“Stiles, I can smell it on you, whenever you were around Scarlet or Clint, that longing, the want, the need for family to call you own. Hell, even Erica could pick it up on you when you were trying to convince her to name her soon to be hell child Steve. I knew. I’ve always known.” Derek’s heart had sped up a considerable amount, anxious with a response, from his partner, his mate. “All we have to do is sign the papers… and she can come home in a week….” Derek still seemed hesitant.

“I want to call her Laura, so you know she is your family too…” stiles voice sounds weak, his emotions running rampant causing him to start to tear. “I’ll love her dearly, but I also want one that is you and me… I… I’ve been talking to Deaton... He knows of something that can get me… pregnant…” Stiles is hesitant, not knowing what Derek will say to such an outlandish idea.

“Later, maybe after we get the first Hale terror under control.” Derek says with a kiss to the back of Stiles neck.

“Yeah… Later….” Stiles breathes out, drifting off to sleep, a content feeling filling him completely.

He was going to have a family. His family. That made everything better.

Stiles last thoughts were of what a great dad Derek would be, to Laura, and the others that would undoubtedly come.

Sleep took over, but still, neither of them could sleep. They were going to be parents.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Sterek Secret Santa for Frek.
> 
> This was my first attempt at writing in almost 5 years, so please be easy on me.


End file.
